Beautiful Disaster
by Lee the Ice Queen
Summary: We keep falling in love...What a beautiful disaster. formerly 'The New Girl'.
1. 01

_Helloo out there!_

_Finally it's been done, the revised version of The NEW GIRL._

_I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Toodles ^^_

 - Lee

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 01

 (Please note, there is a LOT of cursing, if asked I will raise the rating bar!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, (this disclaimer is for the whole story) – I'm lazy -_-U 

Please note: The plot was made up entirely by me in my random mind and similarities to other fics are purely coincidental. Sorry if it does sound like your fic or something, I didn't mean it! ^^

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't talk to me anymore Alicia, stay out of my life." He said and slammed the door behind him. Alicia slumped back into he chair she was sitting in.

"Crap."

- - -- - - - - - 

I guess I should introduce myself first.

My name is Alicia Kidner, but most people call me al or ally. 

If you really want to hear about why _he_ walked out of my life and why I'm sitting here holding back the tears, you'll probably want some background information.     

My parents are literally whacked out hippies, who decided it would be beneficial to move the whole family and go explore their roots. They're nice people but they are missing a lot upstairs. So my family consisting of me the sane one, my mum and dad, insane hippies and my two brothers, 

Ah . . .  my two brothers, let me introduce you.

My older brother Derek. Hates my mode of transport – My black Honda CB600 Hornet Road Bike. A 20-year-old pain in the behind. Free to a good home. 

Also free to a good home is my 14 yr old brother Jamie. He's house trained although he likes reading diaries. PERSONAL diaries. 

So anyway enough about my bizarre family, my little story started the first day of my new school. The root of all hell and I was the new girl…

The new girl, I hate that name. I mean everyone comes up to you to ask you - Are you the new girl? No I am the only person you don't know here, I'm the dancing bear! 

Dancing bears . . how cool. With tutus, pink tutus. 

AHHHHHHH!!! Forget I said that!

Free the dancing bears!?! ANIMAL RIGHTS!  

So anyway . . . I was sitting in the principal's office feigning interest as he talked about expectations.  

Mr Thomas got up and walked to the door, I followed trying not to let my impending doom ruin my mood. 

The school was very leafy and I took note on how hard the gardeners must work. Poor gardeners.  Free the gardeners!?! GARDENER RIGHTS!

"So Miss Kidner, here's your homeroom I'll leave you here, I hope to hear good things about you!" he said and I swear I saw him grin evilly before leaving me in that hallway.      
  


Stupid principal.

Stupid school.

Stupid hippies.

Grrr. . . . 

" - And the oval is out of bounds for lunch because of hockey practice. Ok guys that means don't go anywhere near it!" yelled my homeroom teacher, a smartly dressed lady in her mid twenties with short brown hair, she smiled at me the way sharks would smile at their food, "Hi! You must be the new student, I'm your homeroom teach, Miss Terrence." 

"Hey." I replied politely as any good new kid would. 

Miss Terrence looked over the noisy group of children before calling over one of the seniors. "Raven, could you come here please." The corner in which the girl sat murmured with an exaggerated ooo ing sound. She just rolled her eyes at the offenders and picked her way through the strewn bags towards the teacher.    
  


"Yup?" Raven asked cheerfully.

"Could you show the new girl around?" Miss Terrance asked. 

"Alicia." I supplied for the teacher, who glared at me, which in other words meant – I was getting to that – but it was obvious she wasn't going to. 

"Hey Alicia, nice to meet ya." Raven said covering a smirk.

"Hey, call me ally, Alicia is kinda long and boring." I don't really like my name. But hey what can you do?

"Then I'm Rave!" Raven quipped.

The girl Rave led me to her group.

There was a cute chinese boy who introduced himself as Ray, a girl with bright pink hair called Mariah and a boy who was eating called Tyson. They were all seniors.

So after all the introductions there was a long – awkward – silence. Don't you hate those??

"Uhh . . . .  " I started trying to break the silence, "What's school like here?"

"Boring." The four of them replied in unison. 

Creepy. 

Great so I'm stuck in a boring school. 

Uh-oh.

I quickly scrambled off my chair and grabbed my bag.

"Hey what's up?" Rave asked concerned. 

"I need to run to the office to grab my locker key." I replied starting to walk out of the classroom.

"You want me to come?" Rave asked the sweet child she is.

"Uh no I should be okay . . " I replied and bolted down to the office.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I stared down another empty hall. 

Dammit.

They didn't have my key for my locker ready. So I have to drag my bag around the whole day filled with textbooks . . . fun! . . . not.

I tried finding my class, but the timetable really didn't make any sense to me, and the rooms weren't that clearly marked either so I ended up roaming around the school for a while, looking for A8.   
  


I feel like hitting the person who made this school . .. . hard.

  
I turned around another corner and smack straight into a very muscular person. . . .  hard

(okay so I got my wish)  I looked up to say sorry, being the nice person I am and saw a guy with dark blue hair and fierce red eyes.. he didn't look old enough to make the school  . . .  and he didn't look to happy . . .  .oops. . .  
  


- - - - - - - - - - -

~Lee the ice queen~


	2. 02

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 02

- - - - - - - - - - -

_... Ugh! I'm such a clutz, I looked up to say sorry and see a guy with dark blue hair and fierce red eyes.. .oops. . .  
  
_ "Excuse me." The guy I bumped into said, no expression in his voice. 

I'm serious he was heaps monotone and aloof. Hehehe aloof sounds funny eh?

I stared at the _human wall_ I so clumsily bumped into. He had two tone blue hair and crimson eyes. He seemed like a little rebel his shirt untucked and his tie nearly falling off. 

That's what I love about being a girl we don't have to tuck in our shirts. 

I stared right back at him feeling my brown hair slip out of its band falling onto my shoulders. Dammit, stupid band.

 I guess I'm blessed with naturally straight chocolate brown hair, but then its kind of boring if you ask me so I have a side swept fringe that covers one of my eyes. I like to look mysterious . .  ha ha just kidding. I'm not that shallow.

Anyway I pushed my fringe and random pieces of hair out of my eyes and started apologizing to this guy.

   
"Sorry! Are you okay?" 

He didn't reply, instead he started walking away.

(Pause) 

Umm okay then.

So I gave up on apologizing and asked if he knew where A8 was. He kept on walking. 

(Pause)

I had the shits major by then.

  
"Hey!" I yelled at him and rushed into the classroom after the _human wall_.  At the time in all my rage I didn't realize that I would be going to run into another class. 

Stupid.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari I am sick of your feeble excuses for being tardy! Oh and you must be the new girl!" The teacher exclaimed going from extremely angry to happy. 

-Weird teacher must be on happy pills! - 

"What . . . ?" I was a little confused, exactly how did this teacher know me? How could he see me?  
  
" Miss Alicia Kidner?" The teacher, Mr Hunter asked me his brows furrowed.

Eep! He is half bald with thick black glasses and a wooden cane. I don't want to know what he uses that cane for. 

  
"yes . . . ?" I reply caught in a bit of a daze. 

WHATS GOING ON !?!  
  
"You are the new girl I have been expecting, are you not?" he asked me tapping his foot with his cane. 

Creepy.

Think Allie think.   
  


  
After a few seconds it dawned on me where I was. I stumbled back out of the classroom door and looked up. There was a tiny silver plate at the top of the door with A8 printed on it. 

"So THIS is A8" I mumbled to myself not realizing I had said it out loud.   
  
A couple of sniggers greeted me as I entered the class for the second time. I glared in the direction of them. It was _the human wall_ and a friend.  
  
"Miss Kidner, are you a bit lost?" The teacher asked again looking a bit frustrated. 

"Not anymore." I shrugged, regaining my cool exterior; that comes and goes.   
  
"Are you trying to get smart with me young lady???" the teacher growled, tapping his cane on the ground. 

Creepy.

"No."

  
"Take your seat Miss Kidner and try not to waste my time again." He replied shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Rave called over to me and I sat next to her.

"I thought you said you'd be ok Allie?" Raven said ignoring the teachers ranting and raving on some English topic. 

  
" uh . . . . well I thought I would be?" I replied a bit sheepishly.

Rave rolled her eyes "So did you get what you needed from the office?"

'No, they-"  

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned. .  It's the _human wall_; I read his name off his book Kai Hiwatari.   
  
"I'm sorry?" I replied curtly   
  
He stretched out his hands shrugging "thanks for helping you to get to class?" he smirked and the boy next to him sniggered. "Don't you think so Tala?" he added.

THANK HIM!?!?

Ha! I don't think so . .   
  
"Yeah for sure, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Tala smirked.

Now it's personal . . . bringing my mother into it . . grrr

  
"Yeah but then again, my mother also taught me not to talk to freaky looking strangers!" I replied, using the first thing that came to my head. I'm bad that way, my mouth can get me into trouble.

   
"You seem happy enough to talk to me in the hall" Kai replied   
  
"Kai Hiwatari get back to your work, you'll have plenty of time to converse after class." Mr Hunter interrupted, taking some time out of his "precious" lecture.

I like this teacher.  
  
"hm." Kai replied but did as he was told. 

Ha ha ha sucker. 

The classes before lunch breezed by as I learned about everyone important, according to Rave.    
  
She skipped through the cafeteria after we collected the stuff that was supposed to be food. 

I repeat supposed to be, 

it looked like a green glob, 

it was supposed to be fettuccine verdi. 

Yeah right.

In-between all the din of people eating and talking I heard Rave was singing.

 "food, food, glorious food, food, food, glorious food, food, food, glorious food," she murmured next to me in a sing song voice.

 We made our way to two conjoined table where the most familiar faces sat, well for me anyway.

  
  
Raven is a funny one; she has pet names for EVERYONE, even Kai and Tala. Can you believe it? She smiles and you have to smile with her!

"hey guys!" she yelled bouncing up and down. "We have a new friend! Come see! Come see!" and the introductions begin . . . .dun dun dun! 

Well there I met Michael – a sports freak, Johnny – a witty guy with a serious temper, Lee - a thoughtful fellow, not that I know much about him, Mariam – another sweet girl and finally just around the little spot I sat was Enrique – a little player with messy blonde hair. 

Tyson, Mariah, Ray, Kai and Tala were also there. 

"So what's everyone doing this afternoon, I feel like the beach. " Rave said digging into the green glob she called lunch. I pushed mine away unable to trust it. 

"I'm not doing much." Kai contemplated.

"I need to do some serious surfing" Johnny added brushing a hand through his fierce red hair.

Mariam cringed." I have a heap of phys Ed work to do, Leonard will have a fit if it's not done."  

Raven turned to me as the others discussed the beach. "What about you Ally?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Sand surf sun . . .  I can do that right? Yeah no problems  

-_-U

"koolies! Beach this afternoon children!" Rave announced flamboyantly.

I need to find something to wear . . .

- - - - - - - - - - -

~ Lee the Ice Queen ~


	3. 03

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 03

- - - - - - - - - - -

  
I trudged to my locker, feet dragging on the ground. What a day! I barely lasted through double biology with Rave yakking away at me. Believe me that girl can talk! 

Something about Johnny needing a hair cut, blah blah blah something about tala and me having the same eyes blah blah something else . . . 

The lockers were deserted. Which was a relief I really didn't feel like kicking people in the shins to get to my locker. . . not that I do that . . ahem 

anyways.

Lets see here.

 I scanned the numbers on the lockers trying to find mine. They had decided to give me my locker at the end of the day, seeing I'm having so much fun breaking my back from all the books in my bag. ha ha ha. 

Found it. A sparkly new locker with a shiny large lock, which needs a key. Hmmmm, 

I fumbled around the inside of my bag, I'm sure I put it in here. where could it be? Dammit! 

I dropped my bag to the floor in disgust and stared at it for a while before hurling it up and dumping its contents on the floor. I'm not a very patient person. 

Dammit!

I flopped down and started fumbling through the pile of books, when I saw a pair of feet approach me.

The feet stop, "hey want a hand?" a male voice asked, I looked up, oh its Michael.  
  
"oh thanks yeah, trying to find my key!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. He kind of cute in a baseball hat.  
  
"You look like you need the help!" he smirks.

"yeah I do!"  
  


We rummaged through my stuff for around 10 minutes.

  
"I don't think it's here Alicia." Mikey said sitting back. "Look chuck your gear in my locker and tomorrow we can get you a new key."  
  
"ummm.." I looked hesitantly at my locker and back at my bag. "ok, thanks, lets get this crap in my bag again. I swear I put it in here, here is the piece of paper they gave me." I pulled out the note from my pocket and hear a clatter on the floor. "uh-oh."  
  
We both look down on the floor at a small silver key.  
  
"Oops!" .  
  
After I chucked all the books I didn't need in my locker and closed it I turned to see Mikey still there, leaning on the locker next to mine.  
  
" So what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, staring ahead of him, not making eye contact. He slouched against the locker, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
  
"I think I'm going to the beach" 

Kind of awkward moment here, I think, got to break the silence, hmmm think Allie think of something to say.  
  
"Me too! Want a lift? " he turned and smiled at me. Awe so cute! "It's going to be a blast!"  
  


Great! Now I won't get sand all through my bike!

  
"Great around what time?" I asked.   
  
"I'll come pick you up around 4.30ish okay?" he asked somehow finding a tennis ball in his pocket and was now throwing up in the air.  
  
"Yeah 4.30ish sounds cool. want my address?"  
  
"yeah please, I'm not great with the yellow pages!" he laughs at his lame joke  and I gave him a your-so-stupid look. I wrote my address on his hand before saying goodbye.  
  
..................................  
  
What to wear. What to wear? Ugh! I can't find anything! Ok maybe people say yeah I don't care about my appearance or anything but seriously everyone does! Oh except maybe people in cartoons cause they wear the same thing over and over and over. Yeah anyway just rambling on there, ugh! Got to keep from zoning out!  
  
"Alicia, honey do you have plans tonight?" Mum called from downstairs, okay what does she want now? Please no babysitting, please no babysitting.  
  
"yeah!" I called out and keep rummaging through the pile of clothes on my floor. I found a plain white singlet top and my pleated mini, yeah that'll do. I chucked on my swimmers underneath and shoved some bracelets on my wrist and a necklace on.  
  
"Good cause there is a gentleman waiting at the door for you." I heard my mum call and fought the urge to bang my head against the wall, how can she be so thick?? I grabbed my beach bag, which thankfully I had packed earlier, and ran down the stairs. "Bye mum!" I yell and sprinting outside.  
  
"Hey!" Mikey said opening the door of his car for me.

Gentleman indeed!  
  
"Hi! Thanks for the lift, I don't know where many things are at the moment!"  
  
"Nah that's cool. Lets get going sorry I'm kinda late."  
  
"no problems, I only just got ready."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -

~ Lee the Ice Queen ~


	4. 04

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 04

- - - - - - ---  - - - - -

  
"Ali!" Raven called as soon as she saw me get out of Mikey's car. She was waving to me from the sand, carrying what seemed to be a surf board, she looked like she's been here for a while, her black hair tied in a high pony, wet and sand sticking to her body. She ran to us, feet churning the sand underneath her.

"Wow Allie you didn't get lost!" She cried pretending to be shocked. 

"Hey rave! …. I had some help!" I admitted pointing to Mickey who was getting his stuff out of his car. Rave winked at me and gave me "the look". You know "the look" the one that people give you when they think something is going on but are totally off the point. Yep that's "the look"

 "Who else is here?" I asked and scanned the speckled crowd for anyone I knew.  
  
"uh just people really. . ."  Rave shrugged and fixed her grip on her board. "C'mon lets go dump your gear!"

I followed Rave down to her gear, somehow losing Mickey in the process.

"Uh rave .. " I tapped her shoulder

"Yup?"

"I lost my friend."

"Who?"

"Mickey."

"No probs he'll turn up."

"ok!" I shrugged it off focusing my attention on the beach. It was really nice, with seagulls and everything, totally authentic! You know it'd be really . . 

Ack! . .

"Ali, watch it" Raven laughs after I bumped straight into her, she pointed to a pile of stuff on the sand. 

"Just dump it all here, I know where this spot is cause when you stand next to that hut over there and look at the yellow shop near the road, this spot is just under the sign in the window of that shop." 

I looked at her funny and she shrugged "what? I've lost my stuff once I don't want to do it again!"  
  
"right. . . " I dumped my gear and began to strip down to my swimmers. I'm wearing my modest blue two piece that I've been embarrassed to wear around my mum ever since that time she said it looked really nice cause it accented my eyes and showed off my figure, which would have been great, cause it was a really nice compliment but . . .  

She said it in front of a family friend, 

Who was a guy, 

Who I was crushing over,

And she was winking at him and nudging him. 

Oh she's such a ditz!  
  


Damn hippie mothers!

  
"You surf?" I asked Raven as she dumped her board down and checked through her stuff.  
  
"No, but I'm getting taught by a friend." She smiled slyly " here" and threw a bottle at me "slick up or you'll get burnt!"  
  
"Yes mum!" I laughed and quickly slapped some of the sunscreen on, "but I wouldn't be that bad, I mean I'd get to look like you, all tanned and nice." Raven rolled her eyes. "what?" I asked shrugging "it was a compliment!"  
  
"ya-huh but don't coming running to me when your dying of skin cancer." She replied, smile playing on her lips as she rummaged through her bag once more "here" she threw another bottle at me and I stared at the label.  
  
"Tanning lotion . . .?" I ask  
  
"well you did say-" Raven started before being cut short by a bottle of tanning lotion flying past her, and narrowly missing her head. 

Dammit if only I was a better throw. What! You don't think I threw that bottle at her do you? NO not me, never!  
  


"C'mon newbie, come learn how to surf with me, my instructor isn't that bad looking either! You know him!" Rave said in a singsong voice and ran down the beach with her board.  
  
"Wait up." I tied my hair in a messy bun and jogged down after her. I raced past her poking out my tongue. "Ha Ha! You can't catch me!" I called racing away from her.

Thwack!

Owie . . 

I turned to the person I had just bumped into. As I was running backwards I didn't see him till it was too late.

"You're getting a habit of bumping into me aren't you?" Kai said in a smooth tone. 

I felt my cheeks turning red. "um . . .." 

Dammit think of a good come back, don't let that PRIG get the better of you Allie ! ! ! !     
  
"Kai, Raven are you coming?" Tala jogged up to us in flame red boardies that matched his very cool hair. 

Blam! And there goes my window of opportunity to cut Kai's ego.

Onto a totally different topic . . 

I like Tala's hair, it's wicked!

"Newbie!" he smiled and waves.  
  
"Carrot top!" I smiled and waved back.

"So the newbie wants to learn how to surf eh?" Kai snickered, "well you've come to the right place. I'm the best."  
  


I rolled my eyes.

"Second!" Tala piped up. "I'm the best!"

"Yes Tala in your own little world." Kai smirked and walked down to three boards which were planted in the ground.  
  
"Here newbie." Tala pointed at a plain board with a salamander printed at the bottom. The animal looked pretty evil as if it was going to strike. "That's Johnny's, he's gone home early and I'm looking after his board I guess you can use it. What he doesn't know won't kill him."   
  
"if you can surf." Kai added and pulled his board out of the ground. It's not as plain as Johnny's because it has an anime girl printed on it, she blowing a kiss.

Typical.

Tala's board is the last in the line, it has a wolf printed on it and a blue background. It looks like the wolf is about to pounce on something, it bearing evil looking fangs. Creepy. His is the only board that is coloured.  
  


  
"Well you'll just have to see that for your self now won't you." I reply abruptly and pulled my board out of the sand, it was damn heavier than it looked.

OH WHAT AM I GETTING MYSELF INTO! 

I haven't been surfing for years but when I used to I wasn't half bad. I stare at the ocean, the swell wasn't too bad but not great. The waves were smallish, no barrels or anything.

Someone told me you never forget how to ride a bike. Well maybe you don't forget how to surf? Hopefully I haven't forgotten.  
  


We hit the surf and did some waves. I got dunked a couple of times, but overall it wasn't too bad. I didn't make a complete fool out of myself and I did see Kai get dunked, once. I'll rub it in to him when I get back on land. Raven yelled at me and signaled to me that we were heading home.

I dragged my board out of the surf exhausted.   
  
"You weren't bad newbie," Kai said coming up behind me. He stuck out his foot in an attempt to trip me.

Which unfortunately works cause I'm caught off guard, I thought he was being nice for once! Funnily enough he trips as well, what was not funny is HE LANDED ON TOP OF ME! 

We lay on the sand our bodies pretty much on top of each other, really not a good look. 

"AH! Kai, your heavier than a hippo!" I yelled with a mouth half filled with sand and Tala doubled over in fits of laughter. Raven laughed hysterically also but came over to help us untangle ourselves from each other.  
  
"It's muscle woman, something you don't have." Kai scowled but got up off me anyway, well attempted to. 

"Shit!" he yelled and fell on top of me again our wet bodies making a smacking sound when they come in contact. 

Ouch

I rubbed the sand off my face.  
  
"hippo boy I know you love me, but if you really love me get off me so I can breathe!" I begged and Raven stared at Kai  
  
"Kai are you stuck?" she asked voice jumping as she tried to control her laughter.  
  
"A little." He admitted regretfully. 

What! All I could see of this whole situation was the sand and all I could feel was Kai's chest on my back, and his legs wrapped around the outside of my legs and ugh! What does he mean stuck?  
  
"Uh hot shot what do you mean by stuck?" I asked him a little fear coming through in my voice.  
  
"My earring is stuck in your swimmers." He replied frustrated and I can feel his hands against my neck trying to get his earring unstuck. They are unusually hot and my heat rate speeds up a bit, blood pulsing through my veins. Oh man got to get out of here now. When I do get out of here I'm going to wring his neck for putting me in this position!

  
"Which earring?" I asked trying to get my mind off my racing heart.  
  
"Top." He mumbled from behind me.  
  
"Kai couldn't you just take your earring out?" I asked, practically begging.  
  
"Fuck no! I just got this one put it, and I'm not getting it done again!" he shifted around on top of me I'm guessing he's trying to get comfortable. 

Uhhh . . . this wet body to wet body thing is not good. There is never a gun around when you need one.  
  
"Kai, man all the tourists are giving you freaky stares, are you sure you're doing it right?" I heard Tala's voice question  
  
"Tala how do you do this right?" Kai snapped back, his hands still fumbling with my ties and his earring.  
  
"umm I don't know I have never been in your position." He answered truthfully and I looked up to find him sitting on the sand watching the scene intently.

  
WHAT AM I? A TOURIST ATTRACTION?? Remind me to wring his neck too.

  
Kai sighed, "can't you just take off your swimmers?" he asked frustrated  
  
"WHAT! No way am I taking anything off Kai not in a million years!" I yelled back at him frustrated too, this is not the best position to be in, I need that gun now! Or a vase to smash over his head, 

wait I have a vase . . . 

at home.   
  
"Rave help me." I pleaded  
  
She laughed. "I'm with Tala, I got no clue, you've got to rely on Kai's magic fingers." 

I snort, magic fingers my foot. She probably meant that in a different way. Kai is a player. 

Who gets stuck under a player on a beach! 

Ah! Got to get out! I can feel Kai's chest rumble as he laughs. I guess he must have got the double meaning too. 

I'd go for anything that looks remotely like a vase, pot or gun at the moment any takers? Raven flopped down next to Tala.  
  
"Got any popcorn?" she asked

Not funny. 

  
--- - - - - - ---  - -- - - - - 

~ Lee the Ice Queen ~


	5. 05

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER O5

------ - - - -- - - -- - - - 

I think I will be stuck under Kai forever, or until one of us dies

Hopefully it'll be him.

"Kai?" I whined, "Are you done yet? You know I can hardly breathe under here!" 

"Stop moving! No I am not done cause you keep squirming around and I can't get my earring loose!" Kai chastised. I'm going to have Kai imprinted on my back! 

How long does it take to get a blasted earring unhooked from my swimmer ties? Ok I know a lot of girls would die to be in this position, but not me! Why you ask? Because it's my first day, its Kai and he'll probably end up thinking I like him or something!?! And because we are both wet. AHHH THE IMAGES! 

Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. . . . 

"Guys maybe we should go home and finish this?" Raven asked interrupting my happy thoughts. 

"Why?" Kai and I asked in unison, he growled at me and went back to fiddling with his earring.   

"Because the sun is going down and when all the light is gone you will have no chance of getting unstuck." Raven replied wringing the last bit of water out of her hair. 

"And your ruining my image, there's a whole lot of people giving us seriously weird stares" Tala added.

"Your image is as important as my foot," I growled fighting to keep from tearing kai's earlobe in two and giving Tala a black eye. The idea was sooo good! 

" So how do you suppose we get up?" Kai asked 

Tala shrugged looking blatantly innocent and Raven rolled her eyes at him. She turned to Kai " maybe you two can try pushing up against each other?" 

_Up against each other!?!_ did I hear right? 

OH THE IMAGES! 

THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS!

"Umm, I guess it could work?" I replied shakily. What I would do for a gun right now.

"Guess it could work? Of course it will work! Or Tala's a monkeys uncle!" Raven added grinning devilishly, Tala stared at her; obviously the joke flew right over his head! 

"Umm let me see. Now Kai turn towards me so your chest is facing Ally's back" Raven suggests scratching the back of her head, in a very cliché kind of way. Kai moved abruptly.  

I shut my eyes trying to think about rink fluffy bunnies. Happy pink fluffy bunnies. I'm going to have nightmares about this for the rest of my life. 

"That's the way" Raven continued " Okay now Ali push back into Kai, and Kai first try to push yourself up using you hands and Ali as support until your sitting upright. Then both of you push against each other so you can stand, well that's how it's supposed to go in theory?" she quickly added sheepishly. 

"Riiigghht" I reply, "here goes!"

 Kai grunts as we both try to first get into a sitting position.

"Shit!"

"Ugh" 

We fell. Surfing had zapped most of my energy and I was the main force behind Kai so we just ended up into the same position we started off with.  

 -_ -" Sigh! 

Remember how I said I would have Kai imprinted onto my back. 

Yep! Happened right there!

 Kai and I position ourselves for another go at Ravens ummm "plan". 

"Hey guys" a familiar voice calls out. It is Mikey! This just got worse! I bury my face even further in the sand.  Where oh where is my gun?

"Hi Mikey! Oh and is that Lee! Hey how are you?" Raven called back her usual bubbly self. 

"Good Thanks" the unfamiliar voice replied. And the phrase _'first impressions last!'_ came to mind. I sighed inwardly this was turning from embarrassing to humiliating. 

"I see you've got yourself into a bit of trouble Kai! And who's that underneath you?" Mikey asked trying to hold back laughter but failing miserably. 

"Its Ali they fell over each other . . . god knows how!" I elbow Kai when she says this just to help him remember who got us into this mess. " And now Kai's earring is stuck onto Ali's swimmer ties" Raven continued "We're trying to get them to my house but we're having some problems as you can see" She finished frankly.

"Well maybe I can help" the Lee suggested.

"It's all yours" Rave replied gesturing to the pile of sprawled bodies.

I hope Kai burns in hell.

"Right! Now Alicia and Kai get on you hands and knees together, very slowly"

Both Kai and I followed Lee's instructions carefully. Kai was bigger and taller than me so it worked well. 

And this time he took his own weight amazingly enough.

 I could feel Kai shifting above we were practically stuck body to body, my legs between his and . . . . .. AH IMAGES =_= ! Never again! 

"Now Kai slowly move back to sit on your legs with Alicia on your lap" 

Kai slowly shifted into position and I was FREE! Finally! 

YAY! FREE FREEE FREEEE!

I could've kissed Lee right then.

I'm not under Kai rather I'm on top of him. 

"Yay! Lee You did it! Finally we can get going!" Rave whooped. 

"Thanks for helping us out Lee" I said gratefully

"That's all right it was no problem" Lee replied politely. I beamed at him; this Lee guy was so nice! Kai interrupted the Kodak moment. 

"If you're done, could we get going now!" He growled.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy no need to be pushy!" Raven stated as she went to pick up our boards and beach bags. 

Rave, Kai and I piled into Tala's jeep. Funky!

"Kai what about your car do you want to leave it here?" Tala asked looking towards a black Mercedes convertible.

Wow! He's good looking and he's rich! No wonder he's got such a rotten personality! What a spoiled brat! I smirk, "Nice car aren't you worried it might get stolen" I asked Kai, not realizing I was grinning maliciously. As if I wanted it to be stolen! I wouldn't dream of it! What! You can't pin this on me!

"Yeah she's got a point." Tala agreed "Raven could probably drive it to your house if you want!" he suggested   

" She a maniac! She'll make sure it's a complete ride off!" Kai exclaimed mockingly

Raven got her sun tan lotion and attempted to smash Kai's head with it. Missing him entirely and getting me instead! "Ouch!" I cried 

"Ohh! Sorry Ali! I didn't mean to get you! Kai look what you made me do!" Raven glared at him.  Kai shrugged. I elbowed Kai viciously he didn't seem to notice so I gave up, I'm too tired.  

Tala revved up the car and screeched out onto the street. We went flying in to the doors at each turn until we got to Kai's house. By then I was as grumpy as Kai, which is saying a lot! I mean how would you feel if you were wet, sandy and bruised and stuck to a grumpy, vicious, egotistical pig, that and Tala drives like a bloody maniac!       

Tala pulled in to the driveway in front of a large sinister looking wrought iron gate.  "Welcome to the playboy mansion!" he exclaimed smirking. 

Kai got his bag and rummaged through it eventually fishing out a mini keypad. The huge gates shifted

Nice . . . . . .

Ok when I say nice, I don't mean flowers nice, I mean hot new Ferrari nice!

 The house is a mansion! With huge oaks surrounding it, I couldn't help but let my mouth hang open, I looked over to what I could see of Kai, he was looking very smug. Tala rolled up to the front of the house coming to an abrupt halt. The car jerked. Tala must be the worst-driver I have ever ridden in a car with I swear! 

He must have got his licence out of a cereal box or something . . . He was bloody maniac speeding everywhere, I'm lucky I kept my lunch down. I heard a muffled ring escape from the pile of bags in the boot. 

"Someone's phone!" Raven quipped stating the obvious; she's like that Raven, always stating things that we clearly all get. She un-straps herself and pushes past Kai and I, to get to the singing phone. Unconsciously I start humming along to the ring tone, it's catchy you know, reminds me of 

. . .crap. 

"Ali, it's your phone." Raven said, she held up her prize up triumphantly.  "Catchy tune, isn't it I dream of Jeanie?" she asked humming along herself.

"Yeah, cute isn't it?" I replied, smiling, only Raven could appreciate my choice in ring tones. 

"Hello?" I answered my phone politely. I never look who is calling so I always answer politely. You never know it might be someone important.

"Hello dear just wondering when you're coming home." Mum said on the other line. Mum, should've guessed. 

"Good question." I say thoughtfully, maybe I should tell her I will be coming home with a boy permanently attached to my neck, 

Knowing mum better not, she'll probably rejoice saying I've bagged myself a husband 

Defiantly not.

"Umm in the next hour?" I judged. Mum asked me some other maternal type questions,  "ok mum, I'll be home soon, love you too," I quickly reply to some question that sounded like 'will you clean your room up?' My mother has no life when she's at home.  

Tala jumped into Kai's bed, as Kai and I take a seat on his lounge. Kai's room is huge and very . . . Kai? The walls are navy blue and have huge windows. All the furniture is wooden and his bed is huge, I mean you could fit the four of us in there and still have personal space. Ok enough of checking out the room, how are we going to get unstuck? So I can wring Kai's neck for putting me through this!

"Well Ali-?" Raven asked me. Oops I must have tuned out! 

"Sorry what did you say?" I replied sheepishly.

"We are going to do surgery." Raven smiled, I cringed . . . surgery?

Before I could interrupt their evil scientist ways I'm back under Kai and they are performing surgery on us. I feel like one of those joined twins you see on TV. Tala is holding up a torch and Raven is fiddling with my swimmer ties. She keeps cutting off the little pieces of string that are caught in Kai's earing, I'll laugh if  she cuts Kai's ear . . .  

Wait I hope she cuts Kai's ear.

"Tweezers?"

"Tweezers."

"Scissors?"

"Scissors."

"More light!"

"Light."

"Tala you're a riot." Kai said unimpressed by his and Raven's antics. I have to agree with him.

"AHA!" Raven yelled triumphant. I could feel Kai pull away from me . . . YAY! 

"Freedom!" I yelled and Raven and I did a little victory dance. Tala and Kai sweat dropped anime style. They backed away from us slowly and were saved by Kai's butler.

KAI'S BUTLER??? Should've guessed, what a big mansion with no butler?

"Dinner Master Kai."

"We are having it in my room." Kai replied matching the butler's stiffness. 

"Very good."

"So Kai I'm going to head off now and leave you to your dinner. If that ever happens again I'll be shoving my shoe down your throat. Thanks for being bearable through that" I smiled complimenting him on his average behavior. 

Kai smirked back "hey you weren't to bad yourself maybe you might be lucky enough to get in on the real action?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Have sex, with that loser . . I don't think so. 

"Yeah well hell might just freeze over, you never know." I replied curtly. 

"Maybe. Want to stay for dinner, it's past time for it anyway." Kai asked 

Wow! Now this is unexpected, Kai Hiwatari being nice and asking me to stay for dinner. He may not be the nicest person or the most easy to get along with but hey its free food. "Are you sure its ok?" 

Kai rolled his eyes at me and gestured to his room, "it isn't going to kill my budget." He replied smirking.

"Rave you bumming?" Kai added to Raven who was flipping through his cd collection.

"Hell yes. Food? I'm there!" 

-- - - - - - - -- --- - -- - 

~ Lee the Ice Queen ~


	6. 06

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 07

--- - - - --- - - - -- - 

I stared at my locker . . . this cannot be happening! I had just put in a new combination lock since I kept losing my key and now I've forgotten my combination. I tapped my hand against the locker that was next to mine.

 13-10- . . . 

uh 13-10- something!

"What is it! "? I wailed to myself. 

"13-10-8." A masculine voice says from behind me.

"What the? How did you know that?" I asked the mystery man as I turn around. Figures it would be him. 

"How did you know that Kai? Stalking me now are we?" 

"No it's written on the back of your hand." He answered smoothly. 

"Wa?" I stare at my hand that is still leaning on the locker. I see the numbers 13-10-8 in blue marker pen. "Oh!" I said sheepishly, turning back to my locker quickly.  

"So what have you got?" Kai exclaimed looking bored.

"lemme check. Biology. Walk with me?" I asked him, we are in the same biology class after all.

"Rain check it." he replied and moved off after some blonde who was strutting down the hall. Figures.  

Now where was I? Oh yeah right Biology. Textbook, pencil case, folder . . . 

"Hey baby!" I heard Rave call. She thumped me over the head with her folder. 

Thank god Rave isn't very academically interested. Her folder was half the size of some people so it didn't hurt very much. "What have you got first?"

"Bio."

"hm, cutting up innocent animals eh? Have fun! That class is not my thing. I'm off to dance!" she laughed and started doing a few moves before catching up with another girl to go to dance with.

I close my locker and see Tala waving to me. "Hey newbie want help getting to class, you got biology like me right?"

"Yep." I smiled as an evil plan forms in my head. I dumped my books in his open arms. "Here ya go." Then I raced down the hall to our class.

I'm a damn genius.

"Hey come back here cheater!" Tala yelled after me.

I raced into the class straight into Kai and someone else. "Sorry" I yelped. Kai scowled at me, and the girl gave me a who-the-hell-are-you look. 

Care factor? 

Tala raced in after me. 

"Tala, why are you late?" the teacher asked harshly. Mr Foster is his name and he has a rep for being a lateness-nazi! 

"uh, sorry sir. I had to help uh . . . I mean I was getting . . . " Tala stammered unable to find the words he needs.

"Sorry sir." I interrupted. I couldn't sit here and let Tala take all the heat. From what I've heard Mr Foster was know for being obsessed promptness. 

"Yes?" he turned to me and waited for an answer impatiently.

"Um. . . . I asked Tala if he could retrieve my books because they slipped from my hands and I didn't notice them . . .heh." I replied.

That was lame. 

Tala rolled his eyes at me. Guess he thought it was lame to. 

"All of them slipped out and you didn't notice?"

"um no . . .  wait! Yes I didn't notice?" I answered shakily. I heard Tala's exasperated sigh. 

"Tala?"

" Yeah I saw her drop them and I picked them up for her." Tala answered unenthusiastically.

"This is ridiculous. Both of you detention this afternoon! Now take your seats, you've wasted enough of my class already." 

We sat quickly. 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - 

Rave giggled as I told her what happened in Bio. We were all sitting around eating our lunch. 

 Mmmm salad. 

"So are you doing that detention this afternoon rabbit? Cause if your not doing anything. . . " Rave asked me.

Remember when I told you Rave doesn't like schoolwork. Well she doesn't like homework either. She's a social butterfly!

"Just because you don't like anything without meat in it, cannibal. And then you turn around and say to me you don't like cutting up animals!" I smirked. "yeah I'll probably do it this afternoon and get it over and done with."

"Fair enough." Mariah said. "Heard about your little surfing trip yesterday!" she winked.

"Oh really. Who off?" I asked interested

"Lee. He was telling me last night. But as I can see you got unstuck?" 

"I did. Thankfully! Almost killed me in the process but yeah."

Mariah laughed. "Was dinner fun?" I raised an eyebrow at Mariah. How did she know that? Meh.  

"Fun? Don't flatter them. Nice food though." I replied. "So what do you guys do on the weekends? There must be more stuff to do then the beach?"

"Oh yeah. Well this weekend we are going down to the park to see Enny and his band play-" Mariah started but I cut her off.

"They have a band?" I asked confused 

"Oh yeah. They are a big hometown hit. Wanna come down with us to cheer 'em on?" she asked

"Yeah cool its not like I was doing anything anyway!" I laughed

"HEADS!"  A voice yelled

We all covered our heads with our arms waiting for an evil fugitive ball to hit us.

Nothing happened.

No bouncing sound, only the sound of someone laughing. I risked a peek out from the shelter of my arms.

"ENNY!" Rave yelled hitting him softly. He continued laughing. 

"hehehe . . .you should've seen your face  he he he . . . it was so funny!! Ha ha ha he!"

Enrique or Enny as everyone calls him, clutched his belly with one arm as he walked around in drunken circles. 

"I can't believed you fell for that!" he said between giggles his messy blonde hair shook as he took another step. 

That was fatal. 

He tripped over a bag and fell on his behind. 

Mariah, Rave and I broke out in fits of laughter. Poor Enny he looks so shocked and lost. We laughed and laughed and laughed. It was hilarious. It is all fun and games till someone gets hurt but after that it's bloody hilarious. My sides hurt when Rave decided Enny had enough and grabbed his arm to pull him up. He stood and ran a hand through his hair. 

"So. . " he started "you guys coming to the show?" he asked obviously he must have been talking about the weekend. Nice save Enny.

"Yeah. All three of us." Rave answered

"Oh cool Ali you coming as well?" 

I nodded. 

"Then it has to be a very special show then huh? Got to put on my best performance to impress!" he winked at me. I giggled like a year seven, pathetic I know, but he is so cute. The bell droned and we knew lunch was over. The guys came back from their game of soccer discussing strategies among other football things. They are obsessed. "Yr 12's have all got English now eh?" Enny asked picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Rave nodded picking up her bag as well and I follow suit. 

"Well ladies?" he asks spreading out his arms so we could latch on to him. 

"Cya later Mariah!" He called and Rave and I waved back at her. 

                                                          - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - 

Tala rolled his eyes at me for what seems like the hundredth time as the teacher who was watching us for detention flipped another page of his book. Every now and then he'd look up from his book and glare at us. 

Joyous huh?

I felt like slapping him with that book. Evil teacher.

I resumed drawing and Tala lied on his desk looking dead. I scanned the room to see what the other participants are doing. One guy with light purple hair and icy blue eyes is hacking away at the desk with his pen. He looks angry. Scary even. He wears the uniform  and a couple of thick spike bracelets. There is one more guy in the room with us. He has gray hair with a line of deep red though it. I'm guessing he is short though it's hard to tell cause he is sitting down. He stared out the window. He sports a gold drop earring in one of his ears. He's kind of cute and I think I've seen him before. But where? A loud knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. 

"Sir phone call." Some nerdy student said from the door. Now who seriously stay back after school to help the teachers? Without pay ! ! ! I wouldn't.  As soon as the fat old teacher lumbered out of the room Tala turned to me.

"Let's ditch this place." He whispered

"Umm how?" I asked 

"Ozuma!" Tala hissed at the boy who was staring out the window.

"Now?" the boy Ozuma asked

"Now!" Tala replied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat. What am I getting myself into? ! ! !  I'M A GOOD GIRL  . . .normally

Then he motioned for the purple haired guy to tag along. He nodded and got up and moved to the board picking up a piece of chalk. Tala tugged me away before I see what he writes and we quickly moved to the window, Tala's hand never leaving mine. 

Ozuma opened the window slowly and we all threw our bags out before jumping out of the window and sprinting for all we are worth into the nearest park laughing the whole way.

After running till our legs could takes us no further we dove onto the grass in a fit of giggles. I felt like a little kid and that felt really good. Tala and the purple haired boy start wrestling each other playfully and Ozuma gave me a hand to my feet.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked me

"Alicia but everyone calls me ali and your Ozuma right? Nice to meet you." I replied politely. We shook hands and watched as purple haired guy dumps Tala on the ground to come and introduce himself to me.

"Bryan." He said and we shook hands. 

"Hey!" Tala yelped as he was dropped. "Oh shit!" he cussed slapping himself in the forehead.

"What?" I asked

"I left my car in the school parking lot." He said and picked himself and his bag up.

"Pick it up tomorrow?" Ozuma replied indifferently.

"And catch the bus?" Tala replied sarcastically. "I don't think so." 

"Well get a lift. What about Kai he's your best friend right? And I'm sure she won't notice" Ozuma persisted.

"Look I'll come with you." I quickly added seeing the change in Tala's exterior. His eyes have glazed over and his face is stripped of emotion and I didn't want him getting in trouble by himself I mean all of this is really my fault. 

He choose to ignore me and walks off in the direction of the school. These boys can be so ugh! Sometimes it's like they are on pms mode! I quickened my pace and followed him.

"Hey what's your problem?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"Nothing." He grumbled and snapped off a tree branch that was in his way. 

Yes nothings the problem Tala . . . 

yeah right!

Poor defenseless tree. 

"Tala." I said changing my tone into an I-know-something-is-the-matter-just-tell-me sort of tone.

"What?" he snapped turning round to glare at me. I took a step back seeing the anger on his face. He turns his back to me again. "Your new here you wouldn't understand." He mumbled.

"Try me." I pressed even though I'm probably going to get my head bashed in now. 

I take a wild stab. "It's Kai isn't it?" 

Tala whirled around to me with a shocked expression on his face. 

What it was kinda obvious!

"How did you know?" he asked. I stared at the red head not knowing what to say. 

He seemed calmer now. 

"Wild stab. What happened Tala?" I pressed again.

Tala looks at me unsure before he flops down on the grass and pats the patch next to him indicating me to do the same.

- - --- - - -- - -- - -- -- 

~ Lee the Ice Queen ~


	7. 07

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 8

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Doesn't matter how I know. What happened Tala?" I pressed again.  
  
Tala looks at me unsure before he flops down on the grass and pats the patch next to him indicating me to do the same.  
  
_

"I don't know why I'm telling you this . . . " He started, picking random pieces of grass. 

"To make you feel better and to get it off your chest!" I replied smiling. It always helps me to tell someone anyway. 

Tala raised an eyebrow at my comment. 

Ok so it was a girly comment, what? I'm a girl!

"mm. Yeah." He replied sarcastically. "It's just that Ozuma knows exactly why I can't ask Kai to give me a lift. That little shit doesn't know what he's gotten himself into! Smirking at me, I'll give him something to smirk about . . . . " Tala raved angrily clenching his fists. Before I could say anything something grabs me from behind and lifts me off the grass. 

"Boo!" it yelled.

"We're not scared Michael." Tala said to Mikey, his voice monotone. 

Mikey shrugged dropping me. Ow! No respect these guys 

"So what are you guys doing hiding in the bushes?" he asked slyly winking at us. 

"Talking." I replied defensively. I mean its not like we were doing anything, well –anything- Mikey was thinking about. 

Err  . . I can feel myself blushing again . . 

"What are you doing hanging around school Mikey? I didn't think you were the smart type." Tala asked indifferent.

The insult flew over his head, "Had to pick up my glove, I left it in my locker, I'm going for a practice with the team later. Oh did you guys hear? Some kids broke out of detention the teachers furious I saw him in the hall, he was so mad, I wish I had my camera!"

Tala smirked and I froze. 

Oh great my first week at this school and I'm already in trouble ! ! 

I shot Tala a dry glare and he shrugged at me. 

"Coming newbie? We better go pick up my car. See you round Michael." Tala said and got up.

"Cya tomorrow Mikey!" I said and ran to catch up to Tala.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I sat in the last class we had for the day, english. 

Why does it seem like we always have english?

I am officially bored out of my brain. 

Now about that gun . . . 

Tala didn't reveal any light of his problems in the car ride home yesterday. Instead we talked about music, sport and other general stuff. 

I haven't suffered the wrath of the teacher who was taking us for detention yet either. But that's just a matter of time . . . 

"So I would like you to get into groups of seven to come up with a detailed account of Shakespeare's life history. This will be due in next week. I expect a report no less than 7 pages-"

The bell rang cutting off the monotone voice of Mr Hunter. And I now know the meaning of being "saved by the bell." 

What a stupid topic, Shakespeare's life history, I can sum it up in a sentence. He was born, wrote plays that will be past down and torment kids for generations and he died. Big deal. Sometimes, I hate English. I slowly packed up my books. 

"Hey Ali! Rave!" Ray (the cute one ^^) called and indicated for us to come over to him. I shrugged at Rave and we weaved our way through the desks to Ray and a group of teens. 

In the small circle were Kai, Tala, Ray, Ozuma and Merriam

"Welcome groupies!" Ray squealed in a very not-ray kind of way. Then he began a group hug, squashing the people closest to him, which was Merriam, Rave and I. 

"Uh do we get any say in this?" Rave's muffled voice could be heard. 

"No. It's just easier if you do it my way." Ray replied smugly before picking up his bag and rushing out the door. 

We all stood there in shock. 

Right . . . 

That was so not the normal Ray everyone knows and loves. We were still standing in shock when Ray came back into the classroom. "Oh and I forgot to mention, we'll have dinner at my house, be there at 6.30!" and he jogged down the hall again. 

Right . . . . .

Later on while getting our books out of our lockers I asked Raven if she had any idea why Ray was acting so . .  hyper?

"Mariah." She said simply, pulling various books out of her locker.

"Mariah what?" I asked a little confused. I had already been to my locker and was waiting for Rave to finish getting all her stuff. She had kindly offered to give me a lift home, yay! 

Thanks to Derek I had to leave my bike at home.

"Did you see Mariah or Ray at lunch?" she asked slamming her locker shut and putting her padlock on.

"No." I replied catching her drift. 

I started smiling in spite of myself. So that was it . . . 

"So, Mariah!" Raven said slyly winking. "Last one to my car is a rotten egg!" she yelled and dashed down the corridor. 

"Hey wait!" I yelled after her. "I don't know which one you car is! ! ! "

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - 

I stood outside Ray's house at exactly 6.35, which I would call being fashionably late. 

Or I could call it having a fight with Derek about my Honda. You choose.

I could hear the laughter coming from inside and I rang Ray's doorbell. His house was nice. Not as big as Kai's or anything, but I don't think there is a house in this neighborhood that would rival Kai's. It was like mine, a fairly large two-story house. "Coming!" Ray voice rang out over the intercom.

"What have you got there?" he asked me indicating to the book I had in my hand, as we are walking through his hall. He was dressed casually in jeans and a shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and he had a white apron on. 

"Oh, this . . " I held up the fairly thick book. "Is a book on Shakespeare."

 We walked all the way down the hall into a well-lit open plan area. In one corner is the kitchen, across from the kitchen there is a huge table with chairs, and to the left of the kitchen there is a lounge area with a TV, VCR and stuff. Everyone was already here,

Mwa ha ha my being fashionably late plan worked ! ! !

Rave was sitting on one of the stools that are facing the kitchen bench munching on a carrot and talking to Merriam who was also sitting on a stool, Kai and Tala were playing against each other on some video game and Ozuma was watching. And I did notice that they aren't fighting or looking resentful to each other either. Come to think of it, they were fine at school as well. 

Funny that. 

I scooted over to girls with Ray and said hello.

"So Ray what are you going to cook for us?" Raven asked when she finished her carrot, stars in her eyes.

"Crab." Ray replied, "Since your all here I decided I might test out my latest recipe on you, Crab-a-la-Ray."

"Your so full of yourself." Merriam quipped

"I try." Ray replied pushing a big stainless steel pot in our direction. "Take a look at dinner."

"I'll look when its cooked, in the mean time where is your bathroom Ray?" Rave asked getting up off her stool.

"First right down the hall" Ray replied stirring some vegetables absently.  

Merriam and I peered into the pot only to see a big crab peering back at us. 

Ok then.  

Bad idea.

I pushed the pot away.

"So Merriam are you coming to this band thing on the weekend?" I asked striking up a friendly conversation.

"Yeah. I might go - what the? -" Merriam asked at the sound of Ray's singing.

I turned to look at Ray who was singing to the crab in the middle of the kitchen. The down lights highlighted him and made him look as if he was on a stage.

"What's your flavor? Tell me what's your flavor, hey! What's your flavor? Tell me what's your flavor . . " He sang shaking the pot slightly.

"Ray that's really disturbing . . . " I said, my eyebrows raised. 

Well it was disturbing, who sings to their food? Wait, who sings Craig David to their food?

Ray pouted at me. "I'm trying to give the little guy the best time of his life before he gives up his life to go into our stomachs!"

"Sure Ray . . ." Merriam said a smirk appearing on her face. "We all know-

"It's alive ! ? !" Raven shrieked cutting off Merriam. I didn't even realize she had come back from the bathrooms.

"Yeah, I have to kill it, clean it and cook it still." Ray said putting the pot back down on the kitchen bench where we were seated. He scratched his head "It might take longer than I thought". 

Raven immediately pulled the pot towards her, peering into it. 

She blinked. 

The crab blinked back.

"You can't kill it Ray! It's alive." Raven whined hugging the pot close to her.

"Rave, its dinner." Ray said putting out his hands for the pot. 

Raven shook her head childishly and lifted the pot off the bench, backing away from Ray. 

"No Ray, I won't let you kill him." She said stubbornly before turning to look at the crab. "Don't worry Pinchy, I won't let him kill you," she said softly.

I stared at her in disbelief, "You named it?" I asked her, mouth open. Raven looked at me as if I'd said the stupidest thing in the world. 

"Of course." She replied. Before anyone knew what was happening Raven dashed down the hall with Pinchy. Tala who had been watching the whole scenario got up off the couch. 

"I'll go get her. . " he sighed. But before he could move towards the hall we heard a car start and drive off down the street. All the boys ran to the front of the house cursing.

"Why are they running? They aren't going to catch her if she's in a car." I asked Merriam.

She smirked.

"Before you came, we were all in the front lounge talking and most of the guys left their wallets and keys in there with our jackets and stuff. Since Raven's car is boxed in by most of the guys cars, if she took a car she would have taken one of theirs." Merriam explained amused. She got up off her stool. "C'mon lets go check whose car is going to come home wrecked."  

I got up off my seat and started making my way down the hall but I didn't need to see whose car got taken I heard instead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

                                                                                    - - - - - - - - -  - - - -  - -  -

~Lee the Ice Queen ~


	8. 08

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 09

-- - -- -- -- - -- -  ---  - - - -

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kai yelled and ran out Ray's front door. 

Heh. Trust Raven to take Kai's car, I mean it's the best one. 

"So Merriam, did you drive here as well?" I asked walking out the front of the house to bring a distraught Kai back inside. The guys were to busy shoving their keys in their pockets to deter anymore car thefts.

"No I came here with Ozuma, we live next door to each other, makes life easy." She replied, "thank god I didn't bring my car!" she said smiling cheekily. I nodded in agreement, laughing with her. 

We walked cautiously up to Kai who was straining to see which way his precious baby went. 

"Kai." Merriam paused for effect. 

"Let it go." She finished a tad sarcastically, softly patting his back.

 I start humming that song by the beetles, you know the one, let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it beeee. I think it's by the beetles, or maybe U2? Perhaps we are being a bit mean. Oh well. 

"hmn." Kai replied, not impressed with our act, before walking back into the house. Trust Kai to put on the tough guy act. 

Merriam laughed and we walked back in together.

A little later on we sat around the table to eat dinner. Which consisted of  . . . boiled vegetables. It was the side dish to the crab. 

Tasty. 

Poor Ray, he was really excited about feeding us Crab-a-la-Ray. You could see the disappointment on his face. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

Ray got up to go get the door. 

Wonder who it could be? Better not be those kids who knock and run, but then again I used to be one of those kids. 

Heh. 

Ahem.

"Raven?" we heard Ray exclaim and quickly get up to see what the commotion was about. We find the ever-lovable Raven with five pizza boxes in her arms and Kai's keys in her mouth. 

Raven spat Kai's keys out of her mouth onto one of the pizza boxes and out of the corner of my eye I see Kai wince. "Umm guys, stop gawking and start helping please?" she said indicating to the pizza boxes with her head.  

Oops.

"Uh what are the pizza's for?" I asked Raven grabbing a box off her pile.   

"Dinner, what else?" Raven said, as we walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh." I replied still confused. 

"What happened to Pinchy?" Tala asked peeking into his pizza box. Raven had this annoying habit of not expanding on things. She's very blunt. 

"I put him back." She replied simply. 

"Back where?" I asked.

"Oh! I put him back in the ocean where he belongs, not in Ray's pot!" She replied glaring at Ray. He mumbled something about $40 dollars.

We set out all the boxes on the tables for easy access. Ray looks weirdly at the pizza. "Um . . . Miss. Save the animals?" he asked Raven.

"What?" Raven replied absently.

"Did you notice all the pizza's you bought had meat in them?" Ray said holding up a slice.

Raven shrugged. "So? Your point being . . . "

"Um meat _as in_ dead animals _as in _pinchy?" Ray explains exaggerating the "as in" parts.

"Nah Pinchy was on a totally different page." Raven replied

"Sure Raven what ever you say." Ray shrugged and took a bite of his pizza.

"NO!" Raven rebelled, "you see, Pinchy was still alive while meat is dead, you can't even tell what animal it was or see its cuteness!" 

Everyone face vaulted.

"But it's the same thi-" Ray started

"No man let this one go." Ozuma interrupted, patting Ray soberly on his shoulder.

Oh well alls well that ends well. I started munching on a slice of pizza when I realized Kai was missing. I hope his car wasn't too smashed up. Maybe I should go check on him. I got up off my seat and wandered outside. I found him inspecting his car. 

"You know you aren't going to see much till the sun comes up." I said.

Well it was nearly pitch black, apart from the lights illuminating Ray's house, but Kai's car was parked on the road so they didn't really help.

"Hmm?" Kai asked, looking up. "Oh its only you." he went back to checking his car.    

"Why? You waiting for someone?" I asked intrigued.

"No."

Kai looks nice tonight. He is in a pair of dark jeans, a blue shirt that matches his spiky hair and a black leather jacket. 

Nice is that all you can say?

A little voice inside my head pops up. Don't you hate those things? 

Okay

Okay

hot. 

There I said it. But then again I'm not really doing him justice, he's a bit better than hot, only a bit! But I would never tell him that, and risk his head growing so big that he can't fit through doors anymore!  

"Alicia?" Kai asked me. Oh man there I go zoning out again.

"Yer." I replied trying to gather my thoughts.

"Not hungry?" he asked absently, trying to make conversation. I stopped and heard the light sounds of laughter coming from the house.

"I ate." I replied bluntly. "What about you?"

"I'll eat later." He said running a hand across his car trying to feel for scratches.

"It's a nice night." I stated, trying to keep the dying conversation alight. It was a nice night but, probably a bit chilly. I rub my shoulders trying to get warmish. It would've helped if I had brought a jacket. 

"Think fast." Kai shot out throwing me his jacket.

"Oh." I caught it, clumsily, "you aren't cold?" I asked hesitating to put it on.

"hm." He replied moving around to the back of his car now. I shrugged and pulled the jacket on.

It's still warm. Ah. Much better. What a gentleman. 

"Found anything?" I said, getting bored of watching him, I think I might go back inside soon, wind is picking up.

"No not really, but if you hadn't noticed I can't see very well." He replied, 

I rolled my eyes. 

Excuse me but what have I been trying to tell you? 

Doesn't matter Kai will be kai, the cold, heartless player we all know and love. I don't know how he gets women throwing themselves at him.

"hm? You don't know how I get women to throw themselves at me?" he asked me, 

ARRGG! 

I said that out loud! I clamped my hands over my mouth, I can't see him very well, but I know he's smirking at me.

"Well it's just my good looks and charm." He continued I can hear him dusting off his hands. 

I make gagging noises and point to my mouth. Even though I hate to admit it, he has a point.

"Of course." I said dryly. "How could I have missed that?" 

"I don't know!" Kai replied moving towards me. "C'mon, that stupid thing has been staring at me this whole time."

"What stupid thing?" I asked confused. He grabbed my hand and lead me across the street in a slight jog.

"Kai!" I started, but he puts a finger to my lips as if to tell me to be quiet. Now what is this loser trying to do? We are standing in a deserted street, just out of the light range of a street lamp. It's dark. 

Creepy even.

Why has this guy got a fascination with making me annoyed. I think I'll leave him with his crazy ideas.

Too late.

Kai's vice like grip was impossible to get out from and he started tiptoeing (and dragging me in the process) into someone else's front yard. 

What in the? 

Now we are trespassing into someone's property. 

Add that to abuse, kidnapping, assault. I could get this guy in the slammer.

I felt like such an imbecile playing mission impossible, I hoped the house was empty, the lights don't seem to be on but still . . . 

Kai and I ducked and weaved and became wedged between a garden bed and a small pond surrounded by rocks. 

Why do I always find myself stuck near this guy? The pond is cute though! It has a little fishing gnome and a statue of a dragon, I think there are gold fish in the pond to but I can't really see. Maybe we are here to make a wish. 

I wonder if he has change.

"Kai!" I said fiercely under my breath. "What are you doing???" 

Kai smirked and picked up the gnome. "Gnoming." He replied smugly before dashing back to Ray's house, I followed quickly, not amused and very confused. 

A gnome?

We burst through Ray's front door and sprint into the kitchen where everyone is chatting now.  "Ray!" Kai yelled, holding up his prize gnome. I am clueless why take a defenseless gnome? 

Poor gnome.

"Oh dude, where did you pick that one, it's sweet!" Ray called back, eye's widening at the sight of the gnome. 

Kai does a pathetic attempt of being cool and brushing off his shoulders. "Front house, by the dragon in the pond."

"Ha! I didn't see it this morning? Where are we going to put it?" Ray asked inspecting Kai's gnome. I stare in disbelief. 

Weird . . . . 

"I see you've been introduced into the art of "gnoming" "Merriam said while the two boys were listing off street names, for some reason. 

"Yeah, please explain?" I said putting on my best puppy dog eyes, Merriam laughed, 

"Poor thing, he didn't explain did he?" 

I shook my head, No he just dragged me into someone else's front yard.

 "Gnoming is when you steal peoples gnomes and put them in other peoples gardens . . . . Cheap thrills."

So anyway we ended up piling into a couple of cars and searching some local streets for another gnome so we could swap the two. Later on after that we went out for some drinks. All of that I remember. .  This I don't . . .

Mmm warm. Soo warm, 

Wait.

I don't remember putting in my electric blanket since it's summer 

and I don't remember my bed being this hard or lumpy. 

And I don't remember going home.

I slowly open my eyes to find myself on top of Kai. Wait I am sleeping on top of Kai? 

Not good.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled.

Kai shot awake. "AHHHH!"

We both bumped our heads on something hard above us.

Oh that's nice WE'RE SLEEPING IN A CAR ! ! !

Oh rats, since when do I sleep in cars!

Ray raced outside. "What's the matter?" 

He violated me!" I yelled backing away.

"Violated you? You violated me! And nearly crushed me!" Kai yelled back. 

"Are you calling me FAT?"

That's when I punched him. 

 - --- - - - - - --- - - 

~Lee the Ice Queen~


	9. 09

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 10

Thanks for putting up with me guys as I reviewed The New Girl, it was annoying I know but I am finally happy with it, I hope you guys like it too!!!

--- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -

"ARRGG!" Kai yelled hands reaching for his nose. Blood began to pour out of it.

Oh crap.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry Kai!! I didn't mean to break your nose. Sorry 

Sorry!

Sorry!

Sorry!

Sorry…!"

Kai held his nose gingerly as I continued to apologise.

"Oh Kai did I break it? I'm soooooo sorry!"

Ray started laughing hysterically after realizing what had happened. Tears were appearing at the corners of his eyes, Kai was mumbling something.

"Kai? Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He glared at me looking very annoyed and in a LOT of pain.  

He he he better not ask that question again!

By now Tala had come out of Ray's house to see what the commotion was about.

"Did you hit him?" Tala asked me amused. I stared blankly at him trying to find the words to explain my small burst of violence.

"Yeah! he called her fat!" Ray laughed out loud, answering Tala's question for me. 

I glared at him. 

I'm not fat! 

"I think we better take him to see a doctor." Tala said holding back the laughter. 

What nice friends they are laughing after I had just punched their friend in the face!

I didn't mean too.

Oh crap. 

"Hey killing machine I need a favour." Tala called to me. I scowled at his new name for me.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO COOL I JUST BROKE HIS NOSE ? ! ?" I shrieked jumping out of the car.

"Calm down Allie it's happened before once at soccer, he'll be fine." Ray said reassuring me. 

Like that helped. 

I'm a killing machine!

"Allie!" Tala brought me out of my daze, "here's my address. . " he said writing on my hand, "I'm supposed to take my cousin to the mall can you give her a lift while we take Kai to the doctor?"

"What's her name?" I asked , I get over things very quickly.

"Vesta."

"Alright but shouldn't I stay with Kai to see if he's okay." I asked hesitantly.

Kai glared at me.

Okay guess not.

 "Um maybe after he has cooled off." Ray laughed,

I jumped on my bike and sped away to Tala's house feeling really, really guilty. 

I pulled up to Tala's house and knocked on the door a couple of times. 

A girl my age with long black hair and chocolate coloured eyes opened the door. She wore a mini skirt and a white tee. She raised an aristocratic eyebrow at me. 

Must be cause I look like I've just woken up . . well I have!

"Can I help you?" she asked nicely

"Yes, I'm looking for a Vesta. I'm Tala's friend." I replied.

"Oh that's me, what's wrong?"   

"I kinda punched his friend in the face so he's taking him to the doctor but I'm here to take you to the mall, because he can't make it." I quickly explained feeling foolish. 

"Which friend?" she asked looking at me strangely. 

"Kai Hiwatari."

Something passed her features quickly but was soon replaced with a smiling face. 

"Oh I know him . . .  well maybe we should see him to make sure he's okay first huh?" she asked noticing my nervousness. 

I was really scared maybe I caused permanent brain damage or something. 

I'm probably going to be sued like a million dollars . . . 

"Yeah if it's not too much trouble." I sighed a little relieved.

We jumped on my bike and Vesta gave me directions to the nearest hospital where they would most likely be. 

- - - - - - - -- - 

"Kai it could be worse she could've ruined your looks!" I heard Tala's voice joke as we neared the room the nurse told us held Kai. Well at least I didn't disfigure his face!

"Hey Kai!" I said sweetly as I entered the hospital room, Tala's cousin, Vesta followed me in.

"hmn." He grumbled and looked out the window.

"Hello Hiwatari, Kai." Vesta said somewhat coldly. Kai turned around on the bed to face Tala's cousin Vesta.  

Suddenly there was a lot of tension in the room.

"Vesta?" he asked staring at the girl.

"Vesta I thought you were going to the mall?" Tala asked before grabbing her hand and walking outside with her.

"Tala, Don't get angry at her! My fault!!! " I said running outside to find Tala practically dragging his cousin outside. "I'll take her to the mall now if you like!"

Vesta yanked her hands out of her cousin's grip. "Tala I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm the same age as you, treat me the same as you did before! I won't make the same mistake again." She said coldly "give me your keys, I'll go now."

Tala forked over his keys and walked back over to me, Vesta walked out of the hospital.

"Whoa Tala, what's wrong with her coming here?" I asked confused as he reached me.

"Nothing that you need to know." He said walking back into Kai's room.

Ray smiled uneasily when we walked back inside Kai had resumed staring outside. 

"So Tala, how long has Vesta been in town?" he asked trying to cheer the mood up.

"Around four months now." He replied.

"Oh why didn't you tell us? We should have had a party to welcome her back!"

"Because."

"Oh I see. Is she back to complete her studies here?"

"Yeah."

"What school does she go to?"

"The all girls college down the road."

"Cool! I'm sure Mariah will be pleased to here she's back those two were inseparable when she was here last." 

"Yeah."

Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Your free to go now young man, just be careful when playing soccer okay?" He said cheerfully and left the room.

"Soccer?" I repeated.

"Kai didn't want to say a _chick_ punched him in the nose." Ray said laughing a little.

Right . . . 

"Awe! Did I hurt you pride Kai?" I said teasingly. 

He glared at me.

"Lets get out of here!" Tala said his face filled with disgust, "I hate hospitals!" 

"Right!"

Ray drove Kai home in his car and Tala and I walked over to my bike.

"It's interesting how you ride a bike." Tala commented putting on the spare helmet I had given him.

"Interesting how so?" I asked

"Well it's not something girls would normally drive.. . ."

"Yeah I suppose, I like it, the rush . . ."

Tala cut me off. "The rush eh?" he asked 

"Yeah!"

"Hop on, I'll show you _rush_" he got onto the bike and took the keys out of my hand.

"You will, will you?" I said raising an eyebrow and sat behind him.

"Hold on!" he yelled revving my bike up and speeding out of the hospital car park.

I clutched onto Tala remembering how he drove his jeep on the way home from the beach. I shouldn't have let him drive my bike. BAD IDEA ALLIE!

When Tala said rush he wasn't kidding. He sure knew how to handle a bike; I could feeling the blood pumping through my veins as we sped through some of the back streets and alleyways. The feeling was indescribable. 

"YEEEE HAAAA!"

 --  - - -- -- - - - - -- - - -- 

We got to Tala's house in no time at all.

"Enough adrenaline there for you?" he asked smirking; he pulled of my helmet for me.

"We should do that again sometime!" I exclaimed my voice barely a whisper from screaming so much. 

"Yeah…" Tala replied and pulled his own helmet off. "Wanna drink?" 

"Ah. . sure." I said following him inside his very large house.

Almost as nice as Kai's luverly home . . . almost. 

I followed into his kitchen and watched as he poured to glasses full of coke. I suddenly heard a faint cry.

"What was that?" I asked Tala going to the door.

"Ah it's probably Hayden." Tala replied putting the coke away.

"Hayden?"

"My little brother."

"And your just going to leave that, your not the littlest bit curious if something is wrong?" I asked sternly.

"Not really, he'll get over it." Tala shrugged.

I glared at him and went in search of his little brother. "Women!" I heard Tala exclaim softly as I ascended the stairs.

"Hayden . . ." I called out quietly as I reached the second floor. As if he was going to hear that! I sounded like I was whispering. 

I followed the noise of a video game till I found a room door with the sign, "Hayden's Room". A little obvious isn't it.

I knocked softly on the door. "Hayden?" 

"Whoooo isth it?" I heard a little kid's voice reply.

"Allie, a friend of Tala's." I said in a sweet voice.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a mini version of Tala around the age of five or six. Oh he is the cutest! ! ! 

"HI! I'm Hay-den." Hayden said, "Wanna play?"  Two of his chubby hands grabbed one of mine and he dragged me into his room. 

"Okay sure!" I said and sat next to him on the floor. He handed me a controller to his video game. "You press this to shoot." He explained seriously, "now don't you shoot the good guys or we'll lose points."

"Okay, what are we playing?" 

The little boy shrugged, "I dunno, Tala got it for me. Now remember don't shoot the good guys!" 

"Sure."

He looked at me skeptical. 

"I won't I promise!" I reassured him and he smiled pressing the start button. 

We played a couple of games till Hayden turned it off. "Are you Tala's girlfriend?" he asked abruptly.

"Sorry?" I squeaked 

Hayden sighed exasperated, AWE so cute! He has the chubbiest cheeks.

 "Are you (he pointed at me to get his point across) Tala's girlfriend?"

"N-"

Tala interrupted the conversation. "Hayden what happened to softball?" he asked the little boy, giving me my glass of coke, which I had forgotten about. 

"Thanks"

"Mommy said it was cancelled cause the other team were scared of us BIG men and didn't send enuf kids." Hayden answered and kicked his brother. "Get off my bed! You'll muck it up!" 

Tala held his hands up it defeat and jumped up off the bed "Whoa kiddo since when do you care?" 

"Mommy AND ME made it today!" Hayden said proudly tugging at the corners of the doona. "She said I went REALLY well. I'm going to do it everyday now!"

"Yeah right . . ." Tala said under his breath "Where is mom anyway?"

"Gardening outside, she said she loves me so much she'll let me have alone time-"

Hayden was interrupted by a whirl of blue. "TALA!" it screamed.

"Hi Soph." Tala said to the now visible girl. 

She was as gorgeous as the little boy she had a pretty blue dress on and gorgeous red curls. Hayden's hair was also red, but not curly.

"GUESS what! I won! I bet them all!" The girl explained jumping on the spot next to her brother. 

"Are they twins?" I interjected, Tala nodded before turning his attention back onto the little girl, "They all said they were going to win but I beat them I won the spelling bee!" she clapped her hands joyously. 

"Great!" Tala replied. 

Sophie suddenly turned to me, "Are you going out with Tala?" she asked curious.

Tala clamped a hand over his little sisters mouth. "Adorable aren't they?" he said sarcastically, "Now Soph don't be rude to Allie." He warned and let go of the girl, before pushing me out of the door and closing it slowly behind him. 

"Lets go before they start killing each other." He smirked and walked back down the stairs. I followed him. 

"They were really cute!" I grinned as we got back into the kitchen.

"They are evil." Tala replied putting my glass away for me.

"nah, they were gorgeous." I said sitting down on a nearby stool.

"I can think of something cuter." Tala said seductively and I suddenly realized how close he was to me. He stood near my back, his hot breath on my neck.

Then he slid onto the stool next to me.

"-uh - I'm sure you can . . . " I began to fiddle with my brown hair, I was really nervous. He stared at me his ice blue eyes level with a hint of amusement. 

"Well I have to go now my mums probably wondering where I am. . " I quickly explained and pulled myself up.

Tala shrugged, "okay, are you going tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

"Enny's playing in his band, remember?" 

"Yeah, I'll probably go." I replied as we walked down the hall to the front door.

"Cool I'll see you there." He said and opened the door for me; I went to my bike and pulled on my helmet.

"Bye!" Tala waved and went back inside his house. I waved back as he closed the door. 

I heard Tala scream "HAYDEN!! SOPHIE!! COME DOWN HERE!!" faintly as I pulled out of the driveway. 

I rode home on my bike carefully; lets say Tala's adrenaline rush was enough for me. . .  for one day. . . 

 - - - - -- --- -  - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

~Lee the Ice Queen~


	10. 10

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with beyblade and Vesta owns herself.

- - - - -- --- -  - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Something moved in my room . . . I lazily opened one eye and glanced around finding nothing. I had slept as soon as I had got home from Tala's house. 

I yawned and rolled out of my bed looking at my watch. 

It read 4.00pm so enough time to get dressed and have a shower. I grabbed an outfit and some underwear and dragged myself to the bathroom.

Still half asleep I turned the handle of the bathroom only to find it was locked. Leaning against the door I fell into a light sleep. 

AHHH!

"Dammit Derek I was sleeping!" I yelled at my older annoying brother who had opened the door.

"On the bathroom door?" he replied raising one eyebrow while I seethed. Meet Mr. Derek-I'm-just-the-best, I-love-myself of the century. "That's not healthy."

"I'll show you what's healthy." I growled at him before stalking into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. 

I quickly opened the door again. "Hey where are you going tonight?" I asked, it's not normal for him to have a midday bath unless he was going out. Typical.

"Not that's its any of your business, but I have a date." He shrugged and ran a hand through his wet matted hair. 

"You always have a date." I groaned at his very large ego. What women see in him I will never guess. 

I shut the door and took a shower savoring the feel of the steamy hot water against my tired body. 

I quickly dressed in my favourite pair of jeans, a black singlet top and my favourite black cuff. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Call for you." came the answer.

I opened the door to find Jamie, my little brother (remember I have 2 . . . pity me, this one is like 8 yrs old) holding the phone to me and holding something behind his back. 

"What's behind your back?" I asked him taking the phone from his hand.

"None of your business." He retorted, I don't have time for this.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Hey babe it's raven!" 

"Oh hey what's up?"  

"Nothing much, you still coming tonight?" she asked as I walked down my stairs to the kitchen.

"Yup, we still meeting at six?"

"Yes, just a little reminder call is all. I'll see you then ok?" 

"For sure!"

"Oh and by the way. Try not to break anyone's nose on the way there!" she laughed and hung up.

I groaned, guess I won't be living that down any time soon. I spotted Jamie sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"What have you got there?" I asked sliding into the chair next to him it looked a bit like. . . . something I own.

He grinned. "Tala has got to be sex on legs, he has the most chiseled body ever!" he said trying to mimick my voice. 

That little brat!! I lunged at him and my diary.

 "You little BRAT how did you get my diary!" I yelled chasing him around the kitchen table.

"Ohhhh Tala he's so hot!" came the answer followed by another laugh.

"I'm going to hit you so bad when I get my hands on you! You won't be able to walk for a WEEK!!! " I shrieked pushing past another chair and into the lounge room. I tackled him to the ground whipping my diary out of his hands. 

"Awe, I was having fun reading that!" Jamie cried and sat up. I whacked him over the head with my book.

"How did you get this?" I demanded

"I snuck into your room while you were sleeping, so the black _lacy_ undies are for Tala eh?" he sniggered rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Oh grow up!" I retorted and whacked him over the head again with my book before heading back into the kitchen. 

"Where are you going tonight?" Derek asked me counting the money in his wallet – a favourite past time of his. 

"Not that it's any of your business" I started mimicking him from before" but a friend of mine is playing in a band tonight, I'm going to watch." I replied

"Are you taking that stupid bike of yours?" he asked me

"Yeah why?" I said, daring him to stop me.

"I think that bike is going to get you killed." 

"I can ride it perfectly well and I'm not going to get killed." I retorted through gritted teeth. 

"Your choice, if you die, I get your life savings." Derek said shutting his wallet and taking out his phone.

"Yeah whatever, see ya later.." I called grabbing my keys and heading out the front door. 

- - --- - - -- - - -- --  - - -- ---

"Ally!" Raven called me over to where everyone was standing, everyone being Raven, Merriam, Mariah, Tala, Kai, Ray and Johnny.

"Hey guys!" I said when I reached them; they were standing at a small stage set up in the middle of the park where Enrique and his band were setting up. 

"When's the show going to begin?" I asked.

"Not long now," Merriam replied, throwing her blue hair over her shoulder, she had it out. "They are just setting up."

I didn't recognise any of the band members and I shrugged it off I just moved to this country dammit! We sat under a shady tree and watched Enny's first song. It was hot! Enny looked so cute singing his heart out and the guys in the back were all jumping about on stage with their guitars. Very punk. Johnny was the only one who complained about the type of music, he like heavy metal we all discovered. 

The concert was over in like two hours, Mariah, Merriam, Tala, Ray, Kai and I all ended up in the mosh, Johnny sat under the tree sulking and complaining how you couldn't mosh to punk to himself.  

"What now?" Tala asked as we returned to where the rest of the gang were seated. "Enny gave his regards but he has to do promo and some chicks are waiting for him." He expanded.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Raven suggested. I grinned, trust Raven to be thinking about food. 

"Cool, there's a restaurant up the street." Mariah said in the arms of her boyfriend Ray. They hadn't separated the whole afternoon. 

We all lumbered to the restaurant and grabbed a huge table to sit. Suddenly Mariah squealed and leapt out of Ray's arms to hug a girl. 

"Vesta!" she squealed hugging the girl tight. Oh I know her… Tala's cousin!

Vesta came over to us, she was all dressed in black since she was working. "M and M! Rave!!" she laughed hugging Merriam as well. 

M and M… oh I get it! Mariah and Merriam, M and M . . duh Ally.

"Hey ally!" she called to me, I waved back smiling. 

Vesta pulled herself away from Mariah and Merriam who were still hugging her. "Wait a minute I'll ask for my fifteen." She said and quickly dashed away to find her boss.  Mariah ran up to Tala, smacking him over the head. 

"Ow!" he complained rubbing the sore spot, "what was that for?"

"Not telling me Vesta was back in town!" Mariah said angrily.      

"Wait!" Merriam cried she ran up to Tala, 

SMACK!

"Ow!" Tala complained, "OW!" He cried again and stared angrily at everyone seated at the table. "Okay who kicked me?" 

Raven smiled evilly. "Oh, that was from me.." she laughed.

- - - - -- --- -  - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

AHHH!!! Done finally! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Did you guys enjoy it?

Review if you did 

Thankies ^_^

_Thanks everyone for reviewing, with all the qwaffufle redoing all the chapter and stuff I don't know who reviewed each chapter *cries* so I dunno who I've thanked and who I haven't.. so a HUGE THANKYOU to EVERYONE, you guys are the greatest! And without you guys this story wouldn't exists. Man I sound like I won an Oscar! I'd like to thank god, my mom, my dad… eep! 0.o!!!_

_Oh and big thanks to Zadien, who encouraged me to keep going with this fic, thanks matey!!! – I have a tala fetish too. . . *_*_

_Take care guys!_

_Bai bai! ^_^_


	11. 11

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 11

A/N: hey guys I've been working hard at other stuff so this one took a while to spit out sorry!! looks around sheepishly

* * *

"Rave wanna go to the bathroom?" I called across the table. I needed to sort something out.

She nodded oblivious and we got up. Mwa ha ha ha! Perfect! Time to put my plan into action! As soon as we got into the bathroom and out of the groups sight range I turned on her.

"Okay spill, what's the deal with Kai and Vesta, its like playing taboo without knowing what words not to say!" I cried exasperated.

Rave cringed and looked at me with her large almond shaped green eyes, "I'll tell you, but can I go pee first!?!"

I laughed slightly and moved out of her way as she rushed into a cubical.

"You see it all started when Vesta came to study over here last year. . " Raven began washing her hands. "She and Kai went out and dated for like three months or something. I'm telling you that it's the longest relationship that boy has ever held! So anyway after a while Kai got heaps distant from her and shut her off completely. It's like he woke up one day and got sick of being around her. And it's not only that but the way he looked at her, it was weird. It was like he regretted it. I don't know."

An idea slowly formed in my mind.

I grinned, "Why don't we get them back together?" I said excited clapping my hands jovially.

"What! Are you crazy, they hate each other now, they don't even hang out with one another." Raven replied.

"I'm not crazy." I retorted, 'You weren't at the hospital. I'm telling you there was something in his and her eyes!"

"You're a hopeless romantic."

"So are you, that's why I know your going to help me!" I grinned, now she's caught between a rock and a hard place.. .or something like that

"If Tala finds out he'll rip your head off. He's already acting all stiff even though Kai may be his best friend but blood is thicker than well not water . . . there's something else you can say for that.." Raven drawled. We're having a bad day with quotes today aren't we!

"Well then he won't find out." I shrugged cutting her off. "C'mon we'd better get out of here before they start wondering what's taking us so long."

We exited the bathrooms and crossed the restaurant only to find Vesta in tears being comforted by Mariah, Merriam and Ray, Kai stalking out of the restaurant, Tala about to follow and Johnny sitting down looking bored about the whole drama.

"J . . . care to explain?" Raven asked the bored Scotsman.

"Vesta asked Kai something like what he was doing at school and Tala got ruffled a bit, well enough to rip Kai's head off when Kai informed Vez about his newest girl interest. Then Kai stormed out and Vez started bawling." The red head replied.

I watched Tala exit the restaurant and ran after him, my mind was only on keeping him away from Kai.

"I pushed past the door jogging a few metres. Tala!" I yelled grabbing his wrist and pulling him with all my strength back to me. He turned and totally off guard slammed full force back into me his face inches from mine. I felt my pulse beat at a million miles an hour and my breathing became faster and shallower. I hadn't run that far had I? His crystal blue eyes stared into mine and a wave of lust washed over my body. I just needed to. I moved forward, hesitating millimeters off, his breath creating a tingling sensation on my lips. I leaned in pushing my mouth gently against his, he returned with almost the same fervor. My skin prickled as his arms moved to encircle me, his lips parting for me.

I pulled away.

My body felt like jelly, the way it would after I had swam 10 laps of a pool. I cringed knowing my face was turning a bright red. "Kai's gone" I croaked angry at the shakiness of my voice.

Tala stared at me amused. "He got away."

His disposition didn't help to calm my nerves. That kiss was pure lust! Nothing else. Nothing. I struggled to find a conversation topic as far as possible from what had just happened. "So, I'd better go see if he's okay . . . " I mumbled walking away to my bike. Stay. Stay. Stay. I pleaded in my head hoping the red head wouldn't follow, or ask any questions.

"I'll tell Mariah, Merriam and Raven where you've gone." Tala said and I heard the bell of the restaurant door ring. He had gone back inside.

Phew.

Whoa! Man did he kiss nice! Okay. Lust kiss. Lust kiss. Nothing else.

I kept repeating my mantra as I rode home.

Go to see if Kai's okay? Like hell. I'm going to be too busy planning his reunion with the love of his life!

* * *

Kill alarm . . . Kill Alarm. . . Kill Alarm . . my mind slowly woke to the realization that it was morning and a school day.

Fuck it.

I kicked my sheets off and watched as they fell on the floor in a disgraceful heap. Oh well. I picked up my uniform from my cupboard and went downstairs so I could iron some of the imprinted crinkles out of it. What a wonderful Monday.

Bouncing down my stairs and through the kitchen I caught sight of Jamie making toast.

"Oh Jamie my little brother who-has-yet-to-be-punished-for-stealing-my-diary." I called in a singsong voice.

"How many?" he sighed as the toast popped out.

"Two my dear slave."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Right."

"Why are you so happy?" Derek asked as I waltzed past him to the ironing board in the laundry.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Where have you been?" I asked suddenly noticing I hadn't seen him since Saturday.

"I slept over at a friends." Derek shrugged picking up a clean wet shirt from the floor and sticking it in the dryer.

"But you had a date.."

He shrugged at me, "You still haven't told me why you're so happy."

I grinned a huge grin trying not to seem too excited, oh what's the harm in telling fancy pants Derek? "Over the weekend I came up with the purrrfect plan to help my two friends find true love!" I sighed.

"You're a hopeless romantic. Reality's different; watch yourself and stop meddling in other peoples business. You'll get a rude awakening." Derek warned. I shrugged him off. He can hardly apply that sort of thinking to our problem here since he doesn't know the details, I do.

I finished ironing my shirt and skirt and left the room, Derek's comments still niggling at the back of my mind. Arrgh! He's like a stupid conscious I want to bash and bash and bash!

He's wrong. He's got to be!

* * *

I sat in biology, my final class bored out of my brain as the teacher explained something about bacteria.

I pushed myself into the back of my chair and quickly glanced at Tala. He was writing notes and sniggering with the boy beside him.

I shook my head just to clear it and turned to Merriam who was seated beside me.

"How long?" I asked yawned.

"Like less than a minute." She replied stretching her arms out.

"Great.-

"Miss Kidner am I boring you?" Mr. Foster asked stopping his lecture on bacteria.

"Errr- no sir bacteria is very interesting." I replied trying to regain some mercy.

"hmmmm." Mr. Foster replied and the bell rang.

FREEDOM!

"I want that work summarized before our next class" Mr. Foster called over the noise that we were making packing up. "Miss Kidner we haven't finished our talk."

Crud.

"What would you like to talk about sir?" I asked sitting down again.

"You yawning and disrupting my class. I don't know what it was like in your old school but I run a very tight ship here and I do no excuse this behaviour easily. Consider yourself lucky it was not a detention."

"Yes sir." I drawled.

"And another thing, do up your tie." Mr. Foster concluded and walked out of the room. I made a face at his retreating back and fixed my tie up so it looked a bit like a tie.

"You haven't said a word to me all day." A voice said from the corner of the room. I looked up to find Tala shutting the classroom door silently behind him. His deep red hair was slightly disheveled and his crystal blue eyes locked on mine.

"Yeah I have.. " I stammered, what was he doing anyway? I got up, swinging my bag on my shoulder, " I said hi. I mean I wasn't trying to avoid you.."

At least not knowingly.

"Are you sure Allie?" he smirked moving towards me, he kept his eyes level with mine, his voice held a hidden meaning I couldn't decipher.

I maneuvered out of the rows of desks towards him, intending to sneak past him to the door. I got past him but he turned and grabbed my wrist sharply.

"I'm sure!" I cringed wondering where this attitude had sprung from.

His hand moved from my wrist and removed my bag from my shoulder. Stepping towards me I moved backwards into the wall.

I forced out a laugh, "Tala are you okay?" I asked a little worried, I pulled my eyes away from his and stared at the floor.

He moved to whisper in my ear his warm breath warming my skin.

"Just to make sure…" he trailed seductively nibbling on my ear, "I think we should kiss and make up."

I gasped and turned to face him. Before I could say anything his mouth was on mine with almost brutal force. I was pushed up against the wall and felt his tongue enter my mouth with a gentleness I didn't expect. Every nerve ending in my body felt like it was alive, tingling, shivering…he tasted of cinnamon…his mouth…his tongue…

"I'm satisfied now." He smirked pulling away.

"I guess we aren't fighting anymore.."

"I guess not."

* * *

Wai! Finished! Lots of Tala and Allie fluff cause they aren't as close as I want them to be. But it's just lust at the moment…..

BYE!

Lee the ice queen


End file.
